


Don't Need Saving

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kate is Vivian, Pretty Woman inspired, Seth is Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Strait-laced businessman Seth is spending the week in Houston and meets free spirited call girl Kate when Richie leaves him at a club. He doesn't need or want anyone in his life but his damn knight in shining armor complex is getting in the way of things. Kate is only in it for the money and definitely doesn't need or want some Prince Charming to come sweep her off her feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Woman is one of my favorite movies and I've been thinking about a story to have Seth and Kate as characters not particularly themselves. The story is loosely based on the movie. As always, none of the characters are mine.

"Well, where the fuck did you go? To - you fucking dick! You made me come out here and you fucking ditched me! Oh, well thanks for that! Stupid asshole."

Seth ends his call abruptly and squashes the urge to smash his cellphone into a thousand pieces.

"Rough night? I thought it was a fun party."

He turns at the voice to his left and stares at the woman a few feet from the valet stand. He can't help it - his eyes roam over her, taking in every inch from head to toe. She doesn't seem to mind, almost like she is asking for it. Her red hair is curled, hanging down over her shoulders, and matches the deep shade painting her pouty lips. The black dress she wears hugs every curve and comes together in a deep V right below her breasts, not leaving much to the imagination. She turns away briefly to throw her cigarette into one of the bins and his mouth dries at the sight of her ass. He's an ass man and hers -

"You okay?"

"What?" He forces his eyes back to hers and licks his lips, then tugs on the knot in his tie, loosening it even further. A coy smile plays on her lips as she steps closer, stiletto heels clicking with each movement.

"You seem troubled."

"Not really but thanks for the concern." he arches his neck, looking to see if the valet is coming back yet but the area is empty. She is still watching him and he avoids her gaze. After several long seconds, he blows out an irritated sigh and begins to speak. "I'm in town for a week and my dipshit brother drags me out to this fucking hellhole and leaves with his bitch girlfriend. But he left the car so I should be grateful."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Yeah, well," he pulls at his tie and cracks his neck, "Sorry. I'm not usually such a dick and I try to refrain talking so ... crassly in front of a lady."

"No worries. I'm no lady." her comment draws his attention to her and she sees the way he eyes her with surprised interest, which makes her laugh. "I mean, I am, but I'm no angel. You don't offend me. You don't have to be Prince Charming."

"Kind of what I do."

"Yeah I could tell. So where you from Charming?"

"Based in Kansas City. Here for business."

"And family."

"Happens to be a coincidence."

The valet appears and Seth hands him his ticket. He nods and grabs the key from his lockbox and takes off into the darkness at a jog. He shoves his hands into his pockets and stares down the road. He must give off the sense he doesn't want to talk because she doesn't ask any more questions.

The valet isn't gone long. His midnight blue Corvette rolls to a stop a few minutes later and he slips the valet a twenty as he goes to get in.

"Have a good night Charming."

"You too." he sits inside, watching her from behind the tinted windows. Shaking his head, he turns his attention to the car's GPS and struggles to program it. He swears he was born in the wrong goddamn decade. In a fit of agitation, he rolls the window down and leans towards it. "You know this area?"

"Little bit." she replies. She steps up to the car and rests her arms on the window, leaning in and putting him face first with her cleavage. "Where you heading?"

"St. Regis Hotel."

"I know where that is."

"Great. You want to tell me?"

"I'll do you one better and show you." her mouth curves back into that smirk that is killing him. "You want some company?"

He doesn't know why but he says yes.

* * *

He fucks her several times that night. On the desk in that ridiculous library - why did he need a library in his goddamn hotel room? Against the tile in the shower, hot water pouring over them both. Into the king sized mattress, where she is now asleep on her stomach.

The red hair turned out to be fake - a wig she had ripped off as soon as he drove away from that club. Long brown waves had cascaded down her back and seemed to fit her so much better.

_"My client has a thing for redheads." she explained and that was how he learned she was an escort. "His ex showed up and he took off with her. I already got my money. I won't charge you for the night."_

He climbs out of bed quietly, pulls on his boxers and a t-shirt, and heads into the living room of the suite. It is almost 6 AM and he has already lost an hour of work. He gathers up his laptop and briefcase, sits at the large dining room table, and grabs the phone.

She joins him two hours later and he watches her enter the room with veiled surprise. She seems so different in the early morning light. Her hair is mussed and tangled. Her makeup is mostly gone, save for some smears around her eyes. She looks innocent and young - really young. He feels his stomach turn.

"How old are you?"

"Most people say good morning." she looks up in confusion and sees the anxiety behind his brown eyes. Then she laughs. "You're more bothered by my age than the fact I'm a call girl?"

"I may be a bastard but I'm not a fucking bastard. How old are you?"

"I'm over eighteen. Don't you worry that pretty head of yours." she sits at the other end of the table and eyes the food hungrily. "What's all this?"

He is still staring at her, not quite sure he believes her. She had been amazing - just what he didn't know he needed - and he's not a fucking idiot. He knows how makeup, a good push up bra, and some slutty clothes can change a person. He just feels like he woke up next to an entirely different person. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, he prefers her more like this.

"Are-" the question dies as his cell phone rings. "Yeah, Seth Gecko."

She drops the knife she's holding and stares across the table at him. He stares back, confused, and lifts his free hand in a questioning gesture.

"What?" he asks once he ends the call.

"Are you related to Richie?"

"You know Richard?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"A client friend?"

"No, an actual friend." she tilts her head, inspecting him, but laughs. "Talk about a coincidence. I would never have guessed in a million years. I guess he's your dipshit brother? I can see it now - the resemblance. God, you two couldn't be more opposite. He's so... _Richie_ and you're... well, whatever you are."

"I'm the good brother."

"Why because you have a stick firmly planted up your ass?"

"You work for Satan don't you? You're part of her escort service. Jesus Christ."

"Her name is Kisa and yes. Is that a problem?"

"You shouldn't be tangled up in the two of them."

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Kisa runs a respectable business. She's a good friend of mine. It's not like she dragged me in and started selling me to the highest bidder. I, and all the other girls, made a choice to be there."

"You're pretty defensive for someone who insists they're okay."

"I'm getting defensive because you're judging me. Who the fuck died and made you king?"

"You just seem like a cute, little girl. Don't understand how you got into all of this."

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Clearly, you are the morality police so I think I will be on my merry way. Thanks for the muffin." she stands from the table, taking a bite out of the chocolate chip pastry. "And it wasn't too bad. Really thought you'd be uptight and not a good lay. Like I said, looks can be deceiving."

He gapes as she strides back into the bedroom. He is distracted by the sound of his phone and turns his attention to his emails. He mood sours even further as he scrolls through the messages. He looks back up at the sound of her heels and stands up.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." he says quietly.

"That isn't necessary."

"Alright, well, still, I'm sorry."

"If it will sooth your conscience, I accept your apology."

He nods absently, eyeing her carefully. There is something about her that is pulling him in. There is another issue - his goddamn knight in shining armor complex - the one he has always been teased for and tried to bury.

"Will you stay?" he asks suddenly, making a split second decision.

"What for?"

"I- I have business this week. Meetings, dinners, events. They can be boring as hell and a pain in the ass going alone. I'll pay you." he winces at how it sounds and she crosses her arms.

"How much?"

"$5000? Is that - do you have like a going rate or something? Plus, you can stay here and I'll take care of everything. Food, clothes, jewelry, spa. Whatever you want or need."

"Are you doing this to keep me out of business? Do you have some complex Seth to save cute little girls from the big bad dangers of the world?"

"No. I have a bunch of plus ones that I need to fill and if I go alone, people are going to focus on that more than my work and I need my work done, without any distractions. If it's about the money, just tell me your price. It won't be a problem."

"The money is fine."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no."

"Thank you."

"I guess if I'm staying, I'll go take a shower."

"Feel free. Mi casa, su casa." he leans against the table, arms over his chest, and watches as she walks back towards the master bedroom. "Hey, what's your name?"

"What?" she peers over her shoulder at him.

"You never told me your name. I asked you last night and you told me to call you whatever I wanted. What's your name?"

"Kate. Kate Fuller."


End file.
